Searching the truth
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: [Fiction à choix sur Aventure] Bob est un inspecteur du Paranormal. Démons, esprits, tout ça il connaît bien. Mais sa nouvelle enquête sur la disparition d'un policier renommé, Théodore de Silverberg, s'annonce bien plus compliquée que prévus. Surtout que celui-ci est désormais un fantôme!Quel bazar!Bob arrivera-t-il à résoudre le mystère de la mort de Théo?/ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Maddey** : Okay. J'ai 3 tonnes de boulot. (je hais les kholles de toute mon âme). Mais je viens de lire une excellente fic AkuRoku, nommée _Silver Lining_ sur Archive Of Our Own, de LanternjawedStudmuffin. Sérieux, allez la lire si vous aimez le Axel/Roxas. (univers : Kingdom Hearts)

Enfin ! Pour en revenir à mon point, j'ai trouvée l'idée de cette fic très intéressante ! Et une fois que j'ai eu fini de la lire, j'ai eu l'idée de reprendre l'idée de base : un inspecteur et un fantôme, et de l'adapter avec nos 4 héros favori. Du coup je donne tout les crédits de l'idée à l'auteur du très bel OS Silver Lining !

De plus ! Je l'annonce officiellement, cette fic sera ma prochaine fic à choix ! Ceci est juste un rapide prologue, parceque j'ai des partiels au tournant, et que je suis looooin d'être prête !

Bref ! Assez discuté ! Place à l'action !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Searching the truth**

 _Prologue_

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, ouvre enfin la porte de son appartement après une très, TRES longue journée. Balthazard Octavius Barnabé, ou Bob pour les intimes, soupira en regardant le trou à rat où il vivait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse le ménage. Mais les trois dernières semaines avaient étés plutôt chargées… disparitions d'objets, de personnes, et pleins d'esprits frappeurs. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Ne prenant pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, il alla directement dans le vaisselier chercher un verre et sa bouteille de Whiskey Ecossais. C'était cliché il le savait. L'inspecteur qui boit un verre Scotch en rentrant chez lui. Mais bon sang, ça faisait du bien. Il s'affala dans le vieux canapé et avala une gorgé.

Tandis que le liquide brûlait sa gorge et le réchauffait, il repensa à sa situation.

Sa vie avait prit un tournant lors de ses 10ans, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait voir les esprits. Les fantômes, les poltergeist, appelez-les comme vous voulez.

Les âmes des morts, incapables de quitter ce monde pour des raisons diverses. Pouvant cause des terribles dommages parfois.

Donc il était naturellement devenu inspecteur du Paranormal. Il travaillait dans une petite boîte, était mal payé, mais rien ne pouvait surpasser le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il libérait un esprit. Il était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir les voir. A pouvoir les aider. Alors tant pis s'il vivait dans un appart de 20m2 et passait son temps à courir partout.

Si le destin lui avait donné ce don, il n'allait certainement pas le gâcher.

Chopant la télécommande d'une main, il alluma la télévision, regardant un quelconque reportage à 2 balles. Il préférait éviter les informations. Celles-ci étaient bien trop tristes à son goût. Guerre, attentats, maladie, famine, catastrophes naturelles…très peu pour lui. Le documentaire étant plus qu'inintéressant et ne se sentant pas le courage de voir une série à la con, Bob éteignit la télé avec un soupir.

Un gargouillis bruyant de son estomac lui rappela sa réalité humaine : il se leva donc et, zigzagant entre les morceaux de journaux déchirés, les notes dispersées un peu partout, les objets mystiques en tout genres et les boîtes de pizzas vides, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Un rapide plat de pâtes instantanées plus tard, un café noir à la main, notre inspecteur s'installait devant un bureau recouvert de papier.

Il venait de finir un job, il devait en trouver un autre. Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Il regarda le numéro affiché. Fanta. Un de ses meilleurs indics en matière de job…il avait trouvé quelque chose ? Il décrocha :

« Ouais ?

-Bob ! Viens au bureau je t'y attends. J'ai un truc qui pourrait être plus intéressant que tes affaires classiques…

-Si c'est encore une histoire d'objets disparus je te jure…

-Esprit frappeur. Le coupa Fanta. Et un disparu depuis deux semaines. On n'a aucune nouvelles apparemment. Le type s'est volatilisé, et son appart a montré des signes paranormaux assez virulents.

-Du style ?

-T'as souvent vu la foudre s'abattre sur la même maison 34 fois de suite ? Surtout à travers une fenêtre ? A ça t'ajoute des meubles qui portent des marques de coup d'épées sortis ne nulle part et tout un tas d'autre trucs mais plus classiques. Meubles qui volent, portes qui claques, vitres qui se brisent etc. »

Ça, c'était intéressant…Bob laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu sais me convaincre, vieux frère. J'arrive dans 20min, laisse-moi juste le temps de me décrasser vite fais. »

 **Il l'ignorait encore, mais cette affaire allait l'occuper un bon moment…**

* * *

 **Maddey** : Re les gens ! Voici donc le prologue de ma future fic à choix ! Elle se déroulera dans un univers beaucoup plus moderne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même !

Pour les petits nouveaux qui ne connaissent pas **Ténèbres** , ma dernière fic à choix, je vais expliquer les **règles** :

à A la fin de chaque chapitre de ma fic, je ferais **trois propositions**.

Et c'est VOUS, mes chers lecteurs, qui déciderez des tournants que prendra l'histoire, à travers vos **votes**. **Un vote par personnes** , et ce avant une date déterminée que je préciserais à la fin de chaque chapitre.

De plus ! Cette fic devrait faire aux alentours de 10 chapitres, mais si vous faites les mauvais choix, elle pourra très bien en faire moins. En effet, **chaque choix pourra soit faire empirer, soit améliorer la situation des personnages.** (Exemple : Ténèbres devait faire 10chapitres à l'origine, elle n'en a fait que 7 ^^'' )

3 choix donc : **un « bon » choix qui avantagera les héros et amènera l'histoire vers un dénouement heureux. Un choix « neutre » qui ne causa aucun dommage sans vraiment faire avancer l'enquête. Et enfin un choix « mauvais » qui fera empirer la situation.**

Bien ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Si vous avez des questions, posez-les en commentaires, j'y répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.

Bisous, cookies et câlins à tous, je vous aime et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette fic !

See y'all later ! ~

Maddey


	2. chapitre 1: rencontre du 3ème type

Maddey : HEY LES GEEENS !

MEEES PARTIELS SONT TERMINES OYE OYE ! JE SUIS LIBREEEEE !

*ahem* Tout ça pour **di** re que ça est ! Je suis libre, et donc je peux enfin me remettre à écrire ! Voici donc pour vos yeux ébahis le premier chapitre de Searching the Truth !

Petite nouveauté ! Chaque chapitre aura désormais une illustration ! Grâce à la magnifique, très sympathique et talentueuses Mimi', ou Mimilia_reveuse sur twitter ! ( ALLEZ LA VOIR SES DESSINS SONT SUPERBES ! ET ALLEZ SUR SA PAGE FB AUSSI : « mimilia reveuse »! )

Vous retrouverez ces dessins sur mon Twitter : MadHatter0972 et peut être sur d'autres plateformes mais je ne sais pas encore. ( sans doute DeviantArt. Plus d'infos sur twitter et dans le prochain chapitre)

Et qui sais….il y aura peut-être parfois un indice dans ces dessins….

Enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du 3** **ème** **type**

Après une rapide douche, un nouveau pantalon et une nouvelle chemise, Bob était prêt à partir. Il enfila son trench coat favori, enfonça son chapeau, et quitta en hâte son appartement, son parapluie dans la main car les pluies de La Cité des Merveilles étaient mondialement reconnues pour leur violence et leurs arrivées impromptues.

Un petit trajet en bus (Ligne 22, arrêt Winston) plus tard, Bob se tenait devant son bureau, et l'immeuble, dans le ciel gris de sa Cité, paraissait presque menaçant.

Coincée entre un barbier et une boutique de vêtements, on pouvait voir sur la petite porte de l'immeuble une plaque en acier:

 _ **«** **BOB § CIE : ENQUÊTEURS DU PARANORMAL**_

 _ **3** **ème** **étage»**._

D'une main, il nettoya un peu la poussière qui avait tendance à s'accumuler sur la plaque.

Bob prit une grande inspiration, et passa la porte. Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva bien vite au dernier étage. Entrant dans le bureau, il prit un instant pour analyser la scène devant lui.

La pièce était, comme toujours, plongée dans une semi-obscurité. La lumière blanche du ciel extérieur passait à peine à travers les stores fermés en plastiques, à moitié cassés. Au plafond, la vieille lampe électrique grésillait un peu, témoignant de l'âge avancé de l'immeuble, et baignait la pièce dans une lumière jaunâtre. Près de la fenêtre, de chaque côté, des étagères, emplies de livres poussiéreux, pots remplis de créatures en tout genre. Au centre de la pièce, sur un vieux tapis qui partait en lambeaux, un bureau à 2 places. Fanta y était assis toujours dans son costume 3pièces, et en face de lui, une femme qui semblait très secouée.

Le reste du bureau était un véritable bordel. Un méli-mélo de journaux, d'objets mystiques semblant venus d'un autre âge. Des tas de poussière s'accumulaient, faisant grimacer notre inspecteur. Il était vraiment temps de faire le ménage. Tout à droite de la pièce, une petite kitchenette, avec des mugs de café entassés.

Bob reporta son attention sur la femme. Vêtue d'un costume deux pièces, jupe droite. Quelques bijoux discrets, sac de marque….ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Cependant, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Ses ongles semblaient rongés, au lieu de l'impeccable manucure qui devait les orner usuellement. Elle était également tendue, et se tenait droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise, ce qui était un contraste frappant avec la cravate défaire et l'air détendu de Fanta.

Bob s'approcha avec son plus beau sourire charmeur. Il fit une légère révérence :

« Madame, navré de mon retard. Je me présente » Elle lui répondit d'un hochement sec de tête.

Tendue hein…

Bob sortit d'un geste fluide une bouteille de vin rouge, Bourbon 1997, d'un placard du bureau, ainsi que deux verres.

« Un verre madame ? Cela vous permettra de vous détendre un peu. Ensuite vous me raconterez toute l'affaire… »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis accepta, une lueur de gratitude dans son regard.

Deux verres plus tard, ses épaules s'étaient enfin détendues, et son corps était relâché.

Bob lui enleva doucement le verre des mains, afin d'éviter que la dame ne se retrouve ivre.

« Bien. Il posa le verre sur une étagère, près d'un bocal replis de…formol ? Enfin bref. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la raison de votre venue madame ? demanda-t-il en enclenchant un enregistreur qu'il posa sur la table pour avoir le témoignage de la femme disponible dans le futur pour analyse approfondie.

-Je….j'ai besoin d'aide.

Bob resta silencieux, encourageant ainsi la femme à continuer.

-Je m'appelle Maria De Silverberg. Et je viens vous voir car….cela fait maintenant un mois que mon fils a disparu. Or, depuis….Il se passe des choses dans son appartement.

-Quel genre de « chose » ? l'interrompit Bob.

La femme frissonna un instant :

-Des portes claques. Parfois, des objets volent aussi. Ce qui est compliqué quand il s'agit d'une épée…

-Une épée ? L'interrompit Bob en levant un sourcil.

-Théodore de Silverberg éta-est épéiste. Interjecta Fanta, se reprenant de justesse pour ne pas parler du disparu au passé. Il a obtenu de nombreuses coupes et a même participé à de nombreux championnats internationaux. Le partenaire de Bob était en train d'analyser un dosser d'information concernant ledit disparu.

-Je vois…fit Bob en hochant la tête et reportant son attention sur sa cliente. Pardonnez mon interruption, Madame, veuillez continuer.

-Il y a la foudre aussi. Voyez-vous…il y a eu beaucoup d'orages récemment n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, en l'espace d'un mois, la foudre s'est abattue presque 34 fois sur l'appartement de mon fils. Elle est même passée à travers la fenêtre deux trois fois. Les voisins prétendent également entendre des craquements dans le plancher, les fenêtres claquer…je n'ose même pas y entrer. Les policiers ne peuvent y entrer non plus, sans quoi ils se font repousser par une force inconnue.

-Intéressant…Quelles étaient vos relations avec votre fils avant sa disparition ?

-Je….

Bob étudia la femme. Son regard était fixé sur ses pieds. Ses épaules étaient tendues. Ses poings fermés. Elle porta sa main à sa boucle d'oreille, geste inconscient d'inconfort. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler ? Intéressant. Ses jambes étaient fermées….Elle était en train de se couper à toute discussion. Bob devait désamorcer la situation.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion. Ce n'était pas ma place de vous poser cette question. »

La femme se détendit visiblement. Bob fit une note mentale de rechercher de manière approfondie des informations sur les relations qu'elle avait avec son fils. Il reprit la parole :

« Parlez-moi de votre fils s'il-vous plaît. Vous avait-il parut bizarre avant sa disparition ?

Tout de suite, l'inconfort était de retour.

-Je…la femme serra les poings sur sa jupe. Je ne sais pas. » Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Ah. Bob comprit soudainement le problème. Elle et son fils devait visiblement être en mauvais, pour ne pas dire très mauvais termes avant sa disparition. Du coup, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui aurait pu causer sa disparition…

Elle n'était d'aucune aide pour l'enquête. Il soupira en se massant l'arrête du nez:

« Je vois. Avez-vous, au cas où, la moindre idée d'ennemis qu'aurait pu avoir votre fils ?

-Non…je…

-Ce n'est pas grave Madame. L'interrompit Bob avant qu'elle ne se mettre à pleurer en coupant l'enregistreur. Vous nous avez déjà apporté de nombreuses informations. Veuillez nous laisser votre numéro, je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Nous discuterons du prix une fois l'enquête terminée ? La femme hocha la tête. Très bien. »

Après les avoir remerciés chaleureusement avec une voix tremblante, la femme fit demi-tour. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Bob soupira :

« Pas d'une très grande aide. Mais si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, cette enquête s'annonce intéressante….

-Yep. Tiens, voilà le dossier de Silverberg, y a pas grand-chose, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. Si t'as besoin d'infos supplémentaires, contacte-moi. En attendant je dois filer, ma chérie m'attend au restaurant !

-Aucun problème vieux. Et merci ! » Les deux amis se dirent à bientôt et très vite, Fanta était lui aussi parti, laissant Bob dans le bureau miteux.

L'inspecteur soupira, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. Bon sang, il n'avait décidément jamais le temps de souffler….

Il alla se faire un café, ou un « goudron liquide » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Fanta.

Il s'affala ensuite sur la chaise du bureau et ouvrit le dossier. Oui, certes, certains trouvaient ça stupide de continuer à simultanément imprimer tous les dossiers à l'ère de l'informatique. Mais ces gens n'avaient sans doute jamais eu affaire à un spectre qui s'amusait à sauter d'objet électronique en objet électronique, effaçant toute trace de données sur son passage. Sans parler des hackers, des bugs, des crashs divers…Ouais. Le papier était décidément plus sûr.

 _« Nom : De Silverberg_

 _Prénom : Théodore_

 _Surnom : Théo_

 _Age : 25_

 _Profession : Général des forces spéciales de police »_

A la vue de la profession de ce « Théo », Bob manqua de s'étouffer. Général des forces spéciales ?! Alors c'était ça que Fanta entendait quand il disait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand-chose….toutes les infos concernant ces types étaient souvent classées top secrètes ou secret défense. Et Bob n'avait pas du tout la réputation nécessaire pour pouvoir accéder à ce genre de fichiers.

Il feuilleta la suite du dossier. Rien de bien intéressant. Historique de naissance…père dans la police, maintenant décédé….attendez quoi ?

Bob relut la page. Le père du disparu avait lui aussi été général dans les forces spéciales. D'après les données recueillies par Fanta, il serait mort dans une opération ayant mal tourné. Etrange….pourquoi Théo aurait-il prit le métier qui avait couté la vie à son père ?

Bob nota cet étrange élément dans sa mémoire, pour une utilisation future. Il avait le sentiment que cela risquait d'être important.

Décidant d'aller sur le terrain, il fourra le dossier dans sa besace et partit en direction du logement qu'occupait le disparu. La mère lui ayant donné les clefs, le code d'entrée de l'immeuble, ainsi qu'une lettre prouvant qu'elle avait demandé ses services, il pouvait à présent entrer sans problèmes.

Il trouverait sans doute des éléments plus concluants là-bas….il regarda l'heure sur son portable : 21h36. Bah, il allait encore faire une nuit blanche, pour changer tiens. Mais ça l'arrangeait. Les esprits étaient souvent plus actifs de nuit. Certains poltergeists (ou esprits frappeurs, dans le langage courant), étaient certes reportés de jour, mais plus rarement. Il allait sur le terrain aujourd'hui, et prendrait des témoignages le lendemain. Cela semblait un bon plan.

Après une bonne demi-heure de trajet, il arriva finalement à l'adresse indiquée sur le dossier. 15 Avenue de la Luz.

Il leva les yeux sur l'immeuble luxueux devant ses yeux, situé en plein centre ville.

Bob regarda ensuite ses bottes couvertes de poussière, et son manteau dans un état qui n'était pas franchement plus enviable. Il allait décidément faire tâche à l'intérieur. Tant pis.

Il composa le code, et entra.

Sur le chemin, il pouvait difficilement ignorer les regards de dégoût et inquiétude que lui lançaient les quelques personnes encore à l'extérieur à une heure si tardive. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et désormais seule la lune pourrait l'éclairer. En effet, le rapport indiquait que l'électricité dans l'étage ou se trouvait l'appartement de Théo avait été coupée à cause des nombreux courts-circuits provoqués par la foudre.

De plus, l'étage ou se trouvait l'appartement du disparu était bien évidemment désert. Pas étonnant dans un sens.

Bob ouvrit la porte avec précaution, et analysa l'espace devant lui.

Déjà, Bob ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce Théo devait bien gagner sa vie. 150m2 ! Un duplex ! L'appartement de Bob devait à peine faire la surface de la salle à manger…

Chassant ses pensées parasites, Bob se concentra sur l'important.

Déjà, l'endroit était sans-dessus dessous. Aucun doute là-dessus. Tables, meubles renversés. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées. Le verre était à l'intérieur…les fenêtres avaient donc été cassées depuis l'extérieur. Etrange.

Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait visiblement cuisine et salle à manger. La cuisine en question comprenait des traces de brûlure évidentes…échec culinaires ou accidents ? Bob tourna la tête vers la droite et observa la salle à manger. Le canapé comprenait de nombreuses lacérations, et un peu plus loin le regard de Bob accrocha à la lame d'une longue épée médiévale bien aiguisée luisant à la lueur de la lune.

La télévision, quand à elle, ne transmettrait plus jamais rien vu son état…

Bob remarqua aussi que les murs portaient également des traces de coups. Hum. L'esprit était plutôt violent visiblement.

Notre inspecteur ne pouvait que supposer que la chambre et la salle de bain devait se trouver à l'étage. Il avança donc prudemment, zigzaguant entre les divers objets jonchant le sol, et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage supérieur. A mi-chemin, il réalisa qu'il entendait de l'eau couler…et que celle-ci commençait à recouvrir le sol jusqu'aux escaliers. Bob se précipita donc dans la salle de bain pour arrêter l'eau qui menaçait de causer une inondation. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, observant la salle de bain un bref instant. Miroirs brisés, classique… Rien de bien intéressant ensuite.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chemin à faire. Le haut des escaliers se terminait par un petit couloir d'un mètre à peine. A droite une porte pour la salle de bain. A gauche une porte fermée qui ne pouvait contenir que la chambre de Théo. Il nota cependant qu'à gauche de la rambarde des escaliers se trouvaient des morceaux de plancher arrachés, dont certains assez gros. En effet, tout près de la porte de Théo, on pouvait voir des trous dans le plancher. L'esprit avait donc été si virulent que le sol lui-même n'y avait pas résisté…

Mais ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était la chambre du disparu. S'il devait trouver des indices, ce serait là.

Il retourna sur ses pas, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée quand….

 **JET DE DES : MENTAL /75** **è** **49/75. REUSSITE.**

Son instinct d'inspecteur lui hurla de reculer. Il fit deux, trois pas en arrière, avant de faire volte-face.

Devant lui, l'esprit. Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années environ, peut-être un peu plus, aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux d'un bleu pur saisissant.

Bob marqua un temps d'arrêt, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Le fantôme devant lui correspondait parfaitement à la photo de Théodore de Silverberg que lui avait confié la mère. Il était donc mort…et était un esprit. Merveilleux.

Le problème avec les esprits voyez-vous, c'est que leur apparence après la mort reflétait….leur mort justement. Et au vu des blessures et tâches de sang qui constellaient son corps, l'épéiste devait avoir eu une mort violente. Les dégâts à l'étage du dessous revirent brusquement à l'esprit de Bob. Une mort violente rendait souvent un esprit tout aussi violent…que faire ?

 **TADANDANDAAAN ! A VOUS DE CHOISIR MES CHERS LECTEURS !**

a) Bob offre au fantôme de Théo un sourire charmeur et lui lance un « Hey beau mec. »

b) Bob se saisit de l'une des planches de bois retrouvées plus tôt et attaque le fantôme.

c) Bob fait plusieurs pas en arrière afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le fantôme visiblement assez violent.

* * *

Maddey : Rew everyone !

Holy shit, ce chapitre auras été BEAUCOUP plus long que prévu ^^''. Sérieusement, ne vous habituez pas à ce genre de longueur en chapitre, c'était exceptionnel.

Bref ! Vala vala….le premier chapitre de Searching the truth ! (ou « A la recherche de la vérité », si vous voulez le titre dans la belle langue de Molière.)

Il me semble que j'avais oublié de le mentionner dans le chapitre précédent mais :

J'incorporerais comme vous avez pu le constater des **jets de dés réels** dans la fanfiction. Pour réussir certaines actions, les personnages devront donc réussir leurs jets. Sachez que pour les stats, je me **fie aux fiches officielles de Réussite Critique**. Ces jets pourrons donc également influencer l'histoire…en bien, ou en mal….

Enfin bon. Maintenant, à vous de jouer ! Vous avez jusqu'au **DIMANCHE 29 MAI** . pour voter, après je clos les votes et travaille sur le prochain chapitre.

See y'all later !

Bisous, cookies et koalas !


	3. Chapter 2: L'enquête est lancée !

Maddey : Hey les gens ! Vous vous êtes surpassés au dernier chapitre ! 16 votes !

Je crois que même sur ténèbres je n'en avais pas eu autant sur un chapitre ! XD

Voici donc les résultats : a-10 votes, b-1vote, c-5votes.

 **Le choix a) gagne donc à la majorité des voix !**

Je rappelle ne pas posséder Aventure donc aucun des personnages principaux ne m'appartient !

Deux-trois notes avant de commencer ce chapitre :

\- Déjà **, je m'excuse platement de son retard** , mais ce chapitre à été une horreur à écrire. J'étais frustrée pas les dialogues, insatisfaite par mes descriptions, en gros, pour être simple : j'en ai chié putain! Et ceci en plus de traverser une période de page blanche impossible. Je n'arrivais juste plus à écrire, et bon sang que ça m'a énervé.

Pour être tout à fais sincère avec vous, je ne suis toujours pas contente à 100 % de mon écrit. Mais bon, faut bien faire avancer les choses à un moment.

\- Ensuite, je rappelle au cas où que cette fic essaiera de coller le plus possible à un genre policier. (mon premier test dans ce genre. Soyez indulgents.) Aussi, chaque détail compte ! Certains indices serviront même pour les chapitres suivants. De plus, en ce qui concerne les votes, j'essaie la plupart du temps de laisser des indications sur quel choix prendre ou ne pas prendre. Lisez donc attentivement ! ( et laissez-moi vos hypothèses en commentaire, j'adore les lire)

\- Enfin, je mettrai désormais l'illustration de chaque chapitre en page d'accueil pour la fic entière, afin que tout le monde puisse la voir. Je remercie Mimilia_reveuse sur twitter qui est l'illustratrice de cette fic ! (Allez voir ses dessins sur le champ et allez sur sa page fb aussi : « mimilia reveuse ») Vous retrouverez également les illustrations sur mon Twitter : MadHatter0972. Chaque dessin comportera un ou plusieurs indices, à vous de les chercher !

\- Pour finir, LaMandragoreDeNantes et xLaureline pour leurs conseils sur comment débloquer l'écriture de ce chapitre. Merci à la béta/aide au scénario Kimisukiro et à l'illustratrice de cette fic Mimi ! :D

Mais surtout : **merci à vous de me lire et de voter !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : L'enquête est lancée !**

Bob réagit au quart de tour, il savait quoi faire. Lorsqu'un esprit mourrait d'une mort violente ou spontanée, l'esprit devenait en général un poltergeist, ou esprit frappeur. Lorsque l'on rencontrait un tel esprit, s'enfuir ou l'attaquer n'étaient pas les solutions. En effet, la meilleure chose à faire était d'avoir une réaction complètement à côté de la plaque afin de déstabiliser l'esprit et de lui faire baisser sa garde.

Bob, tout naturellement, s'adossa contre la rampe des escaliers, fit son plus beau sourire au fantôme sanguinolent et lança :

« Hey beau mec. Comment ça va ? »

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Et Bob regretta très fortement de ne pas avoir son téléphone en main car l'air surprit et choqué du fantôme était du plus bel effet.

\- Que … quoi ? fit l'être éthéré, un peu hébété.

-Oh, pardonnez mon indiscrétion. Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou Bob pour faire court. Inspecteur du paranormal, pour vous servir. Et vous êtes ?

-Théodore…..je crois…

Le regard vide et perdu de l'esprit interpella Bob. Celui-ci avait baissé son regard, et le tournait vers la gauche. Les gens avaient en général ce genre de réaction lorsqu'ils cherchaient à se souvenir de quelque chose. Le fantôme semblait hésiter…sur son propre nom ? Oh oh….un mauvais pressentiment saisit les entrailles de Bob.

-Vous…croyez ?

-…je ne me souviens de rien. C'est blanc dans ma tête. Personne ne m'avait rien demandé avant…je…pourquoi…. ?

-Je suis ici pour ça.

-Hein… ? le fantôme tourna le regard vers Bob, un regard vide, perdu.

Bob secoua la tête et sorti son badge.

-Bob Lennon, inspecteur du paranormal. Vous avez disparu depuis près d'un mois, et votre mère m'a demandé d'enquêter. Il semble que vous ayez été tué. Accident ou meurtre, c'est ce que je vais chercher à découvrir. Accepterez-vous de m'aider ?

\- …d'accord…. »

Bob soupira de soulagement à ces mots. Il décida que l'investigation de la chambre de Théo attendrait le lendemain. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour le moment, et enquêter sans avoir l'esprit clair de servirait pas à grand-chose. Il en était à sa 4ème nuit blanche et subséquemment à sa limite. Après une promesse au fantôme de revenir le lendemain après-midi, il rentra chez lui, ôta ses chaussures, s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit aussi sec. Il prit néanmoins soin de mettre son réveil à 12h afin d'être sur de ne pas faire le tour de l'horloge au lit.

Le réveil fut laborieux. Bob n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer avant de s'endormir dans une masse.

Pour suivre une expression populaire, il avait : « la tête dans le cul ».

« Urh….plus jamais de whisky le soir… » grogna l'inspecteur.

Après une rapide douche et une tenue propre, suivis de 3 cafés sérrés, Bob avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits ainsi qu'une apparence acceptable.

En sortant, il s'arrêta un instant pour considérer l'hypothèse de sortir sa voiture. Mais le quartier où se trouvait l'appartement du décédé Théo de Silverberg était au centre-ville…et qui disait centre-ville, à la Cité des Merveilles, disait bouchons, et de longues heures coincé sur la route. Bob se résigna donc à prendre le bus une fois encore.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait de la monnaie…

1£65 et un ticket plus tard, il était à nouveau au 15 Avenue de la Luz.

Il soupira en entrant dans la résidence. Dans un premier temps, un interrogatoire des voisins était nécessaire. Bob prépara son enregistreur dans sa poche, et s'en alla interroger les voisins. Il était 12h45.

Bob allait finir par exploser. Est-ce que ce Théodore était détesté à ce point ou est-ce que ses voisins n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui ?! C'est à peine s'ils connaissaient son existence pour certains, sinon la moitié avait l'air de le détester cordialement. Théo avait été qualifié de « personne ayant un trop grand ego », « véritable idiot », « un caractère de cochon soupe au lait », ainsi que de tout un tas d'expressions plus dégradantes les unes que les autres, que nous ne mettrons pas ici afin de garder cette fiction lisible par les plus jeunes.

L'appartement du décédé se trouvait au 15ème étage. L'immeuble comptabilisait environ appartements par étages. Cela faisait 15x3=45 appartements en moyenne. Sachant que souvent plus d'une personne vivait dans un appartement, il y avait donc plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes dans cet immeuble, et aucune n'avait noté quoi que ce soit ? On frôlait le ridicule.

Bob soupira et feuilleta son carnet de notes. Sa seule piste valable était le caractère visiblement belliqueux du décédé. Une vengeance ? Oui mais par qui ? Visiblement, ce Théodore avait tendance à se fourrer dans tout un tas d'emmerdes et de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de suspects potentiels…Il devait trouver quelqu'un de proche du décédé, qui pourrait peut-être lui en dire plus.

Il consulta l'heure. 16h. Il avait passé trois heures à interroger les voisins pour rien. Tout cela avait été une perte de temps monumentale.

Il ne restait plus que la voisine de palier de Théodore, juste avant que l'étage ne soit évacué. Il n'y avait eu en effet que deux habitants au dernier étage.

Le disparu, pou plutôt décédé, et une certaine Mme Marthia, sexagénaire richissime.

Il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle au café situé en face dudit immeuble : Harry's Bar.

Mme Marthia était une femme bien conservée pour son âge. Des cheveux blancs mauves tirés dans un chignon serré à l'arrière de la tête, de petits yeux d'un vert perçant scintillaient derrières les petites lunettes rondes qui tenaient en équilibre sur son nez aquilin. Enveloppés dans un épais manteau blanc, elle portait également un pantalon de toile prune et de petites bottines en vieux cuir imitation crocodile.

Devant elle, un café encore fumant. S'approchant, il sorti sa carte de visite et la lui tendit.

« Bonsoir Madame. Je me présente, Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon, inspecteur du paranormal. C'est moi qui vous aie donné rendez-vous. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer.

-Un plaisir mon bon monsieur ! sourit-elle

-Bien. » Bob s'assit, commanda un double expresso et sorti son enregistreur. Il allait en avoir besoin, juste au cas où elle aurait une information utile à son enquête. Il allait de toute façon devoir supprimer tous les autres, et réétudier chez lui toute l'affaire puisque rien n'avait été franchement utile pour le moment. Il déclencha l'enregistrement.

« Madame Marthia. Connaissiez-vous Mr Théodore De Silverberg qui habitait dans l'appartement 1563, au 15ème étage ?

-Oh ! Ce jeune homme ! Oui…oui je me souviens ! Un très beau garçon bien que possédant un caractère assez explosif. Quel malheur qu'il ait disparu…pourtant il était très fort et m'aidait souvent à porter mes courses ! Vous savez qu'il avait eu un chien un moment ? Lumière je crois…quel nom ! Mais ce beau labrador, ou peut-être était-ce un croisement ? Je ne suis pas très versée dans les chiens voyez vous je préfère amplement les chats, n'aurait jamais fais de mal à une mouche et –

\- Madame Marthia, navré de vous interrompre, mais auriez-vous vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'être utile ? la coupa Bob, désireux d'interrompre la diarrhée verbale de la vielle femme.

-Eh bien…celle-ci sembla réfléchir. Son regard s'illumina. Ah oui ! Eh bien voyez-vous, j'ai des rhumatismes qui me font horriblement souffrir en bas du dos. Si bien que je dors très très mal la nuit ! Oh oui c'est terrible croyez-moi. En plus mon médecin n'est qu'un charlatan. Un charlatan vous dis-je ! Le remède qu'il m'a prescrit ne fait pas effet du tout ! Enfin bref je m'égare. Toujours est-il que je me réveille souvent au cours de la nuit. Et voilà qu'un beau soir, mes rhumatismes me faisaient plus mal que d'habitude ! Il devait y avoir de l'humidité dans l'air ce soir-là c'est moi qui vous le dis –

-Madame…..pourriez-vous aller au faits ? S'il vous plaît ? demanda Bob le plus poliment possible, son sourire un peu crispé devait néanmoins trahir ses pensées. Celle-ci secoua la main.

-Mais bien sûr mon bon monsieur ! Je me doute que vous devez être très occupés, trop pour écouter les divagations d'une vielle dame comme moi ! Toujours est-il que je m'étais réveillée, et je serais prête à vous jurer sur la peau de mon chat empaillé que j'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé quelque part. Et je suis presque sûre que cela provenait de l'autre appartement ! Ce lui ce Théodore. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'orage ce soir-là…

A ces mots, Bob se redressa brusquement.

-Quand était-ce madame ?

-Quand ? Oh …il y a un moi environs ? J'avais vu ce pauvre jeune homme l'après-midi même ! Il m'avait aidé à monter mes courses…Je ne l'ai jamais revus après alors je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

-Madame Marthia, avez-vous mentionné cela à la police ?

-Bien évidemment que oui ! s'offusqua la dame. Mais ces goujats ont tous dit que j'étais folle à lier et que ma parole ne valait pas un sou !

-Je vois…quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

-Non je…je ne crois pas. J'espère vous avoir été utile mon bon monsieur !

-Vous l'avez sans doute été bien plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ma chère madame. Prenez soin de vous. Adieu ! » Sourit notre inspecteur en lui disant au revoir. Il s'inclina et repartit aussitôt en direction de l'immeuble.

Il réfléchit à ce que venait de lui révéler la vielle Mme Martha. Ainsi, quelque chose se serait brisé le soir du meurtre de Théodore, dans l'appartement de celui-ci ? Sachant qu'il s'était fait tuer avant, il n'était donc jamais rentré….Quelqu'un serait donc entré par effraction ?

Bob sortit de l'ascenseur au 14ème et prit les escaliers pour monter le dernier étage condamné. Cela ne faisait aucun sens…qui, et pourquoi ?

Il entra dans l'appartement et balaya la zone du regard. Soudain, son regard se figea sur les vitres brisées….de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était entré. Avant les policiers.

Il sortit son enregistreur et l'actionna pour se faire une note vocale.

« Les vitres sont brisées de l'extérieur. Cela aurait pu être la foudre mais il n'y en avait pas le soir du meurtre. De plus, suite au témoignage de Mme Marthia, j'envisage la possibilité du cambriolage avant même l'arrivée de la police ou du poltergeist sur les lieux. Se renseigner plus tard et creuser l'hypothèse si possible. »

Rangeant l'instrument, il se dirigea vers la chambre, où le fantôme l'accueilli.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais !

-Mr De Silverberg, je –

-Théo. Le coupa l'esprit.

-Pardon ?

-Appelez-moi Théo pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et tutoie-moi, ça sera plus simple comme ça. »

Bob laissa échapper un petit rire, et lui expliqua la situation et l'avancée de l'enquête.

L'esprit semblait enclin à coopérer, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle pour l'inspecteur.

Avec l'accord de Théo, Bob pénétra dans la chambre et observa son contenu.

Comme le reste de l'appartement, la chambre était dans un désordre innommable.

« C'était déjà en bordel quand je suis arrivé…. » murmura l'esprit.

Cela surprit Bob. Ce bazar n'avait-il pas été uniquement crée par un manque de contrôle des pouvoirs de ce poltergeist ? Etrange. Soit Théo n'était pas un as du rangement, soit il y avait anguille sous roche.

La chambre était tout de même d'une taille conséquente. Presque la taille de sa salle à manger…pensa l'inspecteur avec un soupir. Les vitres étaient intactes…mais la bibliothèque était à terre, son contenu répandu sur le sol, ainsi que des vêtements divers. Les tiroirs du beau bureau en pain avaient étés arrachés, leur contenu vidé. Partout dans la chambre on pouvait trouver des dossiers, des papiers concernant des individus dangereux, des enquêtes en cours ou terminées que Théo avait du sans doute superviser de son vivant.

Slalomant comme il pouvait entre les débris de meubles et les divers objets jonchant le sol, Bob s'approcha du bureau. Il le parcouru du regard sur le regard inquisiteur du fantôme flottant au-dessus de son épaule. Des dossiers, un agenda, des stylos en pagaille…un calendrier ? Une date était cerclée de rouge avec une inscription.

 ** _RDV avec Grunlek 16h à la bibliothèque. NE PAS OUBLIER._**

 ** _Adresse : 9 Rue MetalArm_**

Bob jeta un œil à son récent partenaire.

« Grunlek. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le fantôme eut un regard triste et secoua la tête. Cela l'attristait quelque peu. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Grunlek….et pourtant ils étaient – avaient étés ?- amis.

Bob tenta néanmoins de rassurer le fantôme.

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre…nous allons rendre une petite visite à ce Grunlek. Il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus sur ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Mais…comment ? Je ne peux pas quitter cet appartement ! s'enquit Théo en haussant un sourcil.

-Sottises. Je pense plutôt que tu es lié à un objet se trouvant ici. Si je prends cet objet, tu pourras m'accompagner. Maintenant réfléchissons…quel objet pourrait bien avoir une valeur sentimentale à tes yeux…. ?

-Là, je crains de ne pas pouvoir aider…fit Théo en roulant des yeux. Je ne me souviens de rien ! »

L'inspecteur garda le silence et se contenta d'inspecter la pièce plus en détail. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il décida d'analyser la chambre plus en détails.

Tout était sans-dessus dessous, cela était vrai. Mais un objet seulement semblait ne pas avoir été affecté…

Bob se dirigea vers la dague suspendue au mur au-dessus du lit du défunt. Une plaque avait été posée en dessous :

 ** _«Dague de David De Silverberg._**

 ** _Je lui prouverais qu'il avait tord. »_**

David De Silverberg….Son père. Bob n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait la fin de l'inscription mais à en juger sa position et le fait qu'elle soit intacte, cette dague devait avoir été d'une importance significative pour Théo.

« Viens par là Théo. On va faire un dernier test. » Dit-il en se saisissant de la dague. Il sortit de l'appartement à grandes enjambées, ignorant complètement les commentaires sarcastiques du fantôme, qui ne semblait pas croire une seconde que ça allait marcher.

Bob fit quelques pas dans le couloir à la sortie de l'appartement, puis se tourna vers l'esprit.

Celui-ci semblait…anxieux, à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau bloqué par une barrière invisible. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de passer la porte, rien ne l'arrêta. Théo s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété, tandis que Bob abordait un petit sourire satisfait. Il consulta sa montre : 18h30. Bien, la bibliothèque pourrait sans doute leur en dire plus sur l'identité de ce Grunlek, s'il était un habitué etc. Sinon, quelques recherches allaient s'imposer.

L'inspecteur cacha la dague dans la poche intérieure de son trench coat, pour que Théo puisse l'accompagner mais également par précaution. Théo avait été assassiné, et son tueur risquait de ne pas aimer l'implication de Bob.

Bien. Ce problème était réglé. Il leur restait un peu de temps pour passer à la Bibliothèque…mais comment y aller ? Les bus ne fonctionnaient plus… et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la rue en question était tout de même à une bonne heure à pieds…

* * *

 **A vous de voter mes chers lecteurs !**

 **a) Bob appelle un taxi**

 **b) Il part à pieds tout de même en se disant qu'il aura le temps**

 **c) Il prend le métro qui se trouve à quelques minutes à pieds**

Maddey : Ahem. * _regarde le compteur de mots.*_ 3 174 hein. Wow. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous habituer aux longs chapitres hein…. ? Bah comme quoi. Habituez-vous car je crois que tous vont être bien longs. XD

Aller. Merci d'avoir lu et de rester avec moi dans cette aventure. J

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

Et rappelez-vous : **UN SEUL VOTE PAR PERSONNE !**

 **J'ouvre les votes jusqu'au 15 Septembre !  
**


	4. Annonce

**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs.**

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : cette fiction part en hiatus pour un temps encore indéterminé.

Voici mes raisons :

\- j'ai complètement décroché d'Aventures, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire avec les

personnages.

\- La fac me prend beaucoup de temps. (pour ne pas dire tout mon temps libre) Je suis en effet revenue en fac de sciences après un an de prépa droit/éco, et le retour est difficile. J'ai des partiels intermédiaires toutes les semaines, et la pression me pèse assez.

\- Enfin, voici le problème principal : je n'arrive plus à écrire. Je m'étais même inscrite sur NaNoWriMo cette année, mais je bloque. Les mots ne viennent pas, l'inspiration non plus. Ce que j'écris me dégoûte, mes phrases me sembles forcées, et certainement pas naturelles.

Je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire le chapitre 3, pas après m'être autant amusée sur les deux premiers. Si je me forçais, le chapitre 3 ne serait pas fluide, et globalement moins bon que les deux précédents.

 **Et vous méritez mieux qu'un chapitre écrit à l'arrache.**

C'est pour ça que plutôt que de vous laisser dans l'ombre du doute, je préfère prendre une décision maintenant et annoncer ce hiatus.

Peut-être que je reprendrais cette fiction plus tard, quand la passion sera de retour.

Peut-être que je vais écrire autre chose.

Je ne sais pas encore.

Je peux juste vous demander de me pardonner.

En espérant que vous me suivrez dans mes prochaines aventures, même si celles-ci se feront sans doute dans des contrées autres que le Cratère, que je quitte pour le moment.

A bientôt mes chers amis, la Conteuse tire ici sa dernière révérence, j'espère avoir été de bonne compagnie pendant ce petit voyage que nous avons effectué ensemble.

Maddey


	5. Excuses et adieu, abandon

A vous qui lisez ceci,

Je tiens à m'excuser. Mais cette fanfiction n'aura jamais de suite. Cela fait un moment déjà que j'ai perdu tout intérêt en Aventures. Je me souviens à peine de ce que j'avais prévu pour la suite.

Je vais donc être lâche et prendre la voie de la facilité et abandonner cette fanfiction. Je m'en excuse profondément mais autant prendre une décision plutôt que de laisser cette histoire à jamais en attente.

Imaginez la suite, écrivez-là si ça vous amuse.

Encore une fois, pardon.

Merci de m'avoie suivie jusque ici, ça aura été une fantastique aventure. Merci de m'avoir lue, d'avoir commenté et soutenu cette fiction.

Merci du fond du coeur pour tous vos commentaires que je relis encore de temps en temps car ils m'encouragent à continuer à avancer.

Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

Mais c'est ici que je quitte le Cratère pour de bon. Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ArchiveOfOurOwn, sous le nom de PandaLostInTheStars. J'ignore si je reposterais un jour sur . Peut être que je posterais sur les 2 plateformes, mais je serais sans doute plus active là-bas.

Sur ce les amis, je vous dis au revoir et bonne continuation à tous et à toutes.

Prenez soin de vous. :)

Maddey


End file.
